The Fellowship of The Ring Plus an Elleth
by Senshi-of-Love
Summary: Good 'ol Tenth Walker. I know, I know but please, give it a chance. I have no skill for summarizing and if you're reading LotR Fanfiction I'm guessing you know the basic story. Not changing too much just adding another Elf cause we all know Leggy needs somebody to love. I will try very hard to update every Sunday. Here's the prologue and the first chapter for now. ;)
1. Prologue

Hello everyone, I'm Sophie! I got the idea for this fic a _long_ time ago and after bouts of laziness and multiple drafts I think I've finally got it.

This is the prologue, a very basic background for my OC. I have also uploaded the first chapter, second one goes up _next_ Sunday. So, enjoy and please leave your comments below! Thank you!

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the beautiful series of Lord of the Rings. All I got is my plot and my Elf maiden.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Two thousand, one hundred and seventy-one years after the birth of Arwen Undomiel, Evenstar, another child was born to Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian of Imladris. She was named Edheliel and she was much loved by her parents and siblings. Her brothers, Elladan and Elrohir, instilled in her a love of laughter and taught her too the weight of a sword. Her elder sister, Arwen, taught her to sing like a nightingale and dance as if her feet had grown wings. For many years they were happy and at peace. Thus it was that Lady Celebrian thought the Road safe enough to venture into Lorien, the land of her Father and Mother, the Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Edheliel, eager to finally meet her grandparents, begged to accompany her mother. Loathe to miss such an adventure the Twins insisted on joining them as well, as did Arwen. So it was that they found themselves in the Redhorn Pass and there it was that they were ambushed. Orcs descended on the party and managed to carry away the Lady Celebrian.

Fearing that the orcs might return for their sisters Elladan and Elrohir led them to Lorien and there left them in Lady Galadriel's safe-keeping. So quick was their leave-taking that they did not bear witness to the change that came over their youngest sister. Lady Celebrian was soon rescued by her sons but the damage had been wrought. To both mother and daughter. After a year of growing even closer the Lady Celebrian could bear her pain no more and said farewell to her beloved children, sailing into the West. And Lord Elrond's family scattered. Elladan and Elrohir left Imladris often to pursue even the barest rumors of Orcs, taking revenge for the torment their mother had suffered. Arwen followed Edheliel back to Lorien to seek the guidance of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. For a little known Elven Power had awoken in the youngest child of Lord Elrond.

* * *

_Pssst! Go read the first chapter! Kay thanks!_


	2. A Daughter of Lord Elrond

Hi! Lemme just get this outta the way first - **Disclaimer:**** I do not own Lord of the Rings or The Hobbit.**

WOO! First chapter! Thank you for starting this journey with me and Edheliel, enjoy! Also, I am including Elvish and I have definitions at the bottom. "_Italics" = _Elvish

P.S. I reference a friend's Hobbit fic, you'll know it when you read it. Unfortunately she HASN'T UPLOADED IT. _TEKRID. _Anyways, it's sort of a giftlet for her so . . . yeah. *Shuffles off awkwardly*

* * *

**A Daughter of Lord Elrond**

Edheliel wandered the halls of Imladris, enjoying the sun on her skin despite the autumn chill. She missed her sister. Arwen had ridden out in search of Estel three days ago and Edheliel had received no sign that she was returning soon. She paused and leaned against a beech tree, overlooking the entrance to the Hidden Valley. It seemed like mere months ago that she and her father had led a hunting party and returned to find a company of Dwarves and two small creatures known as Hobbits had tumbled through the Hidden Pass led by Gandalf the Grey himself. They had charged down the path on their steeds and she chuckled at the memory of the Dwarves closing in on each other and raising their weapons as the hunting party circled them.

The poor Hobbits had been squeezed into the center of the hairy creatures. They had seemed especially tiny from atop her mare, shorter than even the Dwarves. One Hobbit, Bilbo she had later learned, had gazed up at them in awe. The other, a She-Hobbit called Jessamine, had been awed as well yet she had been, altogether, different from Bilbo. Edheliel smiled fondly. Jessamine had been lively and witty, a bright spark in the quiet of Imladris. She sighed, looking down at the courtyard where she had met Jessamine and wondered idly where the She-Hobbit was now. But she was distracted from her reminiscing when the horn of a Guard and the clatter of hooves sounded on the stone. Arwen had returned! She spun around, white-blonde hair flying, and ran to meet her.

She smoothed back the sweat-damped curls of the Hobbit whom Arwen had carried into Imladris. He seemed so small as he lay in the large bed of the Healing Hall, buoyed by the white clouds of the sheets. So tiny and yet so brave, to carry the weight of his burden so far. She only hoped that his kinsmen and Estel made it to Imladris before the Nine returned. She shuddered at the thought of the Ring-wraiths surrounding her foster-brother and three small, child-like figures. But, she shook her head, Estel was strong and brave. He would return, with the Hobbits. She looked to her father.

"_Ada_, how is he? Will he live?" She asked anxiously. A creature so gentle by nature should not be brought down by such evil. Lord Elrond shook his head and leaned over the Hobbit. Gently he peeled away linen stiffened by blood. Her face slackened and she suddenly wished her brothers were here. Together they would hunt down those servants of Evil. She shook thoughts of revenge from her mind. They would have to wait, right now she needed to focus on helping the wounded Halfling. She examined the wound. The cut itself was small, almost shallow. But the wound itself was not the issue. It was the poison, visibly spreading, blackening his veins.

"Estel did well to block the wound with athelas. It has slowed the poison." Lord Elrond murmured. She helped him to rinse the wound, holding the Hobbit down when he struggled against them and asked again whether he would live. Lord Elrond shook his head.

"I do not know, _iell_. I will try." He began to chant and Edheliel left them, hoping that the other three would not arrive at Imladris only to discover their kinsman dead. Her thoughts turned to the burden that he had brought to them through so much pain. The One Ring. She shivered and hurried to her sister's rooms. Her brothers were off in the Wild hunting Orcs and she could only tell herself that they were safe. But she _could_ assure herself of Arwen's safety. She knocked and, at Arwen's consent, entered. Her sister was sitting before her mirror, untangling her dark locks. Edheliel strode forward and embraced her.

"By the stars! Why would you ride against the Nine with naught but your sword?" She asked. Arwen laughed softly and put down her brush, returning the embrace.

"You know why I left and why I took up the Ring-bearer." Arwen answered. Edheliel released her and stepped back, taking a seat on Arwen's bed.

"Yes, I do. How is he? Where is he?" She asked. Arwen looked to the stars worriedly.

"He should be here by morning at latest. Travel will be slow but he _will_ come." Arwen smiled and Edheliel touched her shoulder in silent comfort. Her sister and Estel had loved each other for nigh on forty years and yet were so often pulled apart. The times grew more and more dangerous and their union grew more and more unlikely. Yet here her sister sat. Faithfully awaiting his return, strong in her belief and in her love. Edheliel shook her head. Love was a perilous thing.

"He will be fine _muinthel_. We will see him tomorrow." She waited with Arwen until the first rays of the morning sun touched the Valley. Estel and three road-wearied Hobbits tripped through the gates of Imladris. Together Arwen and Edheliel met them in the courtyard, soothed their troubled minds and told them that their kinsman was resting, as they should be. Then Estel and Arwen took their leave and Edheliel led the Hobbits to a guest room. She smiled when they all piled onto one bed, falling into sleep instantly. All except one. A blonde-haired Hobbit sat up and looked at her with tired and worried blue eyes.

"Beggin' your pardon miss but how is Mister Frodo? Is he alright?" He asked. Edheliel hesitated.

"What is your name Master Hobbit?" She asked.

"Samwise Gamgee miss."

"Well Samwise, Frodo is resting but I have faith that he will be alright." She told him. Samwise nodded heavily and sank into the bed, eyes drifting closed. She shut the door softly and prayed to the Valar that Frodo would indeed be alright. And the Valar heard her.

"How does he fare Gandalf?" Edheliel asked as she walked to the Grey Wizard's side. He had appeared some few days before Arwen had ridden out in search of Estel and when Frodo had arrived he settled into a vigil at the Hobbit's side. It was obvious he cared very much for the Halfling. Even now he did not stir except to puff the pipe-smoke from his lips as he replied.

"He should awake any moment now." He said. Edheliel blinked in surprise and looked to the form lying prone beneath the white sheets. True to the Wizard's word, Frodo stirred.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You are in the House of Elrond, Master Hobbit." She answered kindly. Frodo's eyes opened.

"And it is ten o'clock on the morning of October the Twenty-Fourth, if you want to know." The wizard added. Frodo's eyes finally took in the seated form of Gandalf the Grey.

"Gandalf." He said. His hand reached for his wound and he fingered the bandage there. After moment he struggled to sit up, managing only to prop himself on an elbow. She leaned forward and propped the pillows up behind him.

"Take care Frodo. You still need rest." She warned. Frodo nodded and thanked her and Gandalf spoke again as she withdrew.

"Yes." He said, "I am here. And you are lucky to be here, too."

"A few more hours and you would have been beyond my father's aid." She told Frodo. He seemed to suddenly take interest in her.

"You are an Elf." He murmured. She smiled.

"Yes Frodo, I am Edheliel, a daughter of Lord Elrond." She said. "Hobbits, it would seem, do not fade so easily. You were very brave." Frodo grew solemn.

"I had to be." Was his only response.

"You do have some strength in you, my dear Hobbit." Gandalf declared. Frodo's focus returned to the Wizard.

"What happened Gandalf? Why didn't you meet us?" He seemed slightly hurt and Edheliel too looked to the Gandalf as some memory crossed his wizened face.

"Oh, I am sorry Frodo. I was delayed." He said. He was silent a long moment and both she and Frodo looked to him in concern.

"Gandalf? What is it?" Frodo asked. But the Wizard only shook his head.

"Nothing Frodo." He assured. Edheliel narrowed her eyes. She didn't believe that for a moment and, judging by his expression, neither did Frodo but they were all distracted by a voice at the door.

"Frodo! Frodo, bless you, you're awake!" Samwise raced to his friend's bedside, putting a hand to Frodo's shoulder as if to reassure himself of Frodo's recovery. Lord Elrond followed, coming to stand at her side and smiling down at them. Edheliel linked her arm with his and Gandalf chuckled again.

"Sam has hardly left your side." He said, gesturing to the blonde Hobbit. Sam nodded.

"We were that worried about you, weren't we Master Gandalf?" He asked.

"By the skills of Lord Elrond, you are beginning to mend." Gandalf replied as he turned his head to the side. Lord Elrond inclined his head.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins." He said. Edheliel leaned forward.

"Rest Frodo, you are safe here." With that and a smile father and daughter exited the room and walked together down the hall.

"_Ada_, what does it mean? That it has been found." She asked quietly. Lord Elrond shook his head.

"I do not know _iell_. We have not the power to conceal such a force here in Imladris." He replied. "I have called a Council. This peril belongs to all Middle Earth."

"Lord Elrond, if I might have a moment of your time?"

Edheliel turned with her father to see Gandalf striding towards them. She sighed and dipped her head, leaving Gandalf and her father to speak privately.

"A Council." She murmured. "I wonder who will come." Strolling to a bench overlooking the Valley she decided to enjoy the remaining daylight. After a long peace she heard footfalls behind her.

"_Suilad Edheliel." _Estel's deep voice sounded behind her and she turned her head, smiling broadly.

"_Estel! Mae govannen mellon!" _She rose and embraced him, basking in his laughter.

"Are you not keen to run on this fine day?" He asked. Edheliel grinned.

"Are you so keen on being defeated in another race?" She responded. Estel laughed once more and lifted his palms in mock surrender.

"Oh _Pin Garaf_, you wound me."

"_Pin_?" She glared at him. She _was_ short for an _elleth_ and Estel and the Twins had always teased her for it.

"Perhaps I should bite your hand when next we race and I _win_." She told him. Estel moved around her and settled comfortably on the bench.

"But that is cheating." He said seriously. "And if you were to bite my hand, how would I hold my sword?" He asked. Edheliel retook her seat, perched beside him.

"I would bite your _left_ hand." She retorted. He nodded.

"Of course, of course. But then how would I draw a bow?" He countered. Edheliel fought a smile and pretended to ponder his question quite seriously.

"Well then I suppose I could only take the very tip of your little finger. Alas." She sighed. Estel nodded gravely.

"Yes. I suppose that would have to do." They could hold their laughter no longer and sat and talked until night fell and the first foreign member of the Council arrived in the Hidden Valley.

* * *

Well? Whadja think? Good start? Please leave any and all comments in a review! I hope you stick around to watch the tale of Edheliel unfold. I can't think of anything else to say so . . . See you on the 29th!

Oh! Happy Holidays! C:

Definitions -

Ada = Father

Iell = Daughter

Muinthel = Sister

Suilad = A greeting

Mae govannen mellon = Well met friend

Pin Garaf = Little Wolf

Pin = Little


	3. Hiding With Hobbits

Hey guys! Thanks for staying with me and Edheliel!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. I own only Edheliel.**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Hiding With Hobbits**

Edheliel leaned against a pillar, watching the sun light the Valley. The Council was due to convene in a few short hours and she wondered if her father would let her join them. But, she thought as her palm grazed the cool stone, it was too late now. And besides, she wasn't sure yet that she wanted her father knowing of her interest in the matters of the Council. Finally she turned and headed to the hall leading to the meeting place.

She pressed her back to the wall as various Council members filed onto the platform. She gazed in awe at the Dwarves; they were so different from her kin and from each other! And the Men! She had known Estel for a long time but he now seemed far more Elf to her than Man. But she found herself most distracted by her kinsmen from the far East, the forest that was once known as the Greenwood. All were fair haired and held themselves with dignity but there was one she felt was nobler that the rest. She glanced at the rear of Estel's head as he took his seat and leaned forward. She could barely see a thing! Lord Elrond called order and she crept even closer, almost tripping over a small body hiding behind the pillar just as she was. She looked down and he looked up, his mouth forming a surprised O and his eyebrows shooting into fine golden curls. A Hobbit. She smiled down at him as he sputtered, wheels obviously turning for an excuse as to his being there.

"Hello!" Another voice whispered enthusiastically. She looked across the entryway and noted another Hobbit behind the other pillar. He had a mop of red-gold curls and a dimpled grin that entirely infectious. She smiled at both and brought a finger to her lips. They nodded and together they watched the Council unfold.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction _none_ can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, to this one doom . . ."

Edheliel shared a worried look with the Hobbit sharing her hiding place. Her father spoke heavy words.

"Bring forth the Ring Frodo."

Every eye was on Frodo as he rose nervously from his seat and stepped up to the pedestal in the center. She had never seen a creature look so small, even for a Hobbit. He set the Ring down and it landed with a strange heaviness, the sound echoing and trailing chills down Edheliel's spine. Murmurs and whispers broke out immediately. They fluttered around the space like crows wings, dense and dark.

"It is true."

A Man with blonde hair who bore the seal of Gondor spoke out. Frodo retreated to his seat, plunking into it with a heavy sigh of relief, shoulders sagging. The Gondorian rose from his seat.

"In a dream I saw the Eastern sky grow dark but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, 'Your doom is near at hand, Isildur's Bane is found.' Isildur's Bane." He crept steadily closer to the Ring until his fingers almost brushed it. A strange, fell voice grew steadily.

"Boromir!" Lord Elrond warned. Gandalf stood and leaned on his staff.

"_Ash Nazg Durbatuluk, Ash Nazg Gimbatul, Ash Nazg Thrakatuluk, Agh Burzum-ishi Krimpatul." _ The sky above them grew dark and heavy with brewing storm clouds and a red-bearded Dwarf grabbed his axe. The Elves of the Council closed their eyes in pain. Some, Edheliel included, placed a hand on a suddenly aching head. A small hand reached for hers and she made out the face of her hiding partner. He looked at her with concern and she returned it with a small smile when the echoes of the Black Speech had finally receded. The Man Edheliel now guessed to be Boromir returned to his seat and Lord Elrond turned fierce eyes to the Grey Wizard.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris." Elrond said. Gandalf leaned heavily on the arm of his chair and Edheliel could not help but stare at him with new eyes. It had shaken her deeply to hear such an evil tongue spoken by her friend.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West. The Ring is altogether evil." Gandalf panted. He resumed his seat as Boromir spoke out again.

"It is a gift, a gift to the foes of Mordor. Why _not_ use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the Enemy! Let us use it against him!" By this time Boromir had risen to his feet again and was pleading with the Council. Estel, who had been silent for the duration of the Council do far, finally spoke.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can! The One Ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other Master!" He warned. But Boromir only sneered at him. Edheliel narrowed her eyes.

"And what would a _Range_r know of this matter?" Boromir scoffed. The Mirkwood Elf she had thought nobler than the rest rose as quickly as a striking snake, his voice insistent.

"This is no mere Ranger! He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." He said. The Council was utterly silent. Edheliel tensed. Estel did not offer up that knowledge quite easily so how did this strange Elf know this? How did he know Estel? Boromir looked between them in disbelief.

"Aragorn? _This_ is Isildur's heir?" He asked.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." The Elf continued. Estel held up his hand and shook his head slightly.

"_Havo dad, Legolas."_ He said quietly. Edheliel stared at the back of his head, her own mind spinning with questions. Legolas? Surely this Elf before her could not be Legolas Thranduilion? How was he so familiar with Estel? What adventures had her foster-brother been having? Legolas Thranduilion withdrew to his seat and Boromir continued.

"Gondor has no King." He said. He turned to Estel. "Gondor _needs_ no King." He turned his back on Estel and sat. The Council was quiet.

"_Very exciting, this."_ The Hobbit across from her whispered. The Hobbit next to her looked up at her with a wrinkled brow.

"_That one sure talks a lot doesn't he?"_ Edheliel couldn't help but grin at them.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf's voice broke the tense silence and she returned her attention to the Council. Lord Elrond stood.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." He said gravely. Edheliel found her gaze drawn to the Ring and a fell whisper seemed to weave through the air around them.

"Well what are we waiting for?" A red-bearded Dwarf grumbled. With a yell he hefted his axe and swung it down upon the Ring. She and the Hobbits flinched as he was thrown backwards, his axe destroyed – the Ring intact. Fearful whispers and murmurs broke out as the Dwarf struggled to his feet.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom and only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." Lord Elrond spoke gravely and Edheliel shuddered to think of that fell voice reigning over her home. There was a pregnant pause.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. 'Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." Boromir's hushed voice washed over the Council and Legolas Thranduilion leapt to his feet once again.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" He said. She felt the tensions rise to a peak.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" The Dwarf Gimli growled. Legolas Thranduilion's irritated gaze fell to the Dwarf's face. Boromir rose.

"And if we fail; what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" He asked cynically.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" The Dwarf Gimli shouted. Legolas Thranduilion's party rose angrily, their prince putting out an arm to restrain them. Insults flew and voices shouted over each other, each striving their hardest to be heard.

"Never trust an Elf!" The Dwarf growled. Gandalf shook his head and stood, joining the fray. Edheliel shook her head worriedly.

"Do you not understand? While you bicker amongst yourselves, Sauron's power grows! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!" He yelled. As the fighting continued the same fell voice echoed once again. As the bickering continued the voice grew louder, almost gleeful. That is until a different voice called out. One that was smaller and far less powerful but with a strength all its own. Frodo had risen from his seat and stepped forward.

"I will take it!" He cried. Slowly the Council quieted and turned to him. "I will take it." Edheliel leaned her head on the pillar. The little Hobbit had placed this burden on his own shoulders after all the ill fate it had already brought him. What a brave and odd race Hobbits are . . .

* * *

I know it's short but this is where the chapter needed to end. But I come with glad tidings! Because this is coming along better than expected I have decided to update more often. Next chapter will be up either late tomorrow night or tomorrow afternoon. Stay tuned!

P.S. Please review. The smallest thing makes the biggest impact. Thanks! :)


	4. Leaving Imladris &Joining the Fellowship

Yay! 'Nother chapter!

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

* * *

**Leaving Imladris and Joining the Fellowship**

Frodo looked around hesitantly. "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though . . . I do not know the way." He murmured. The Council was silent until Gandalf spoke.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins . . . as long as it is yours to bear." He said. He laid a reassuring hand on Frodo's shoulder before taking a place behind the Hobbit. Estel stood.

"If by my life or death I can protect you . . . I will." He crossed the floor in a few quick strides and kneeled before Frodo. "You have my sword." He pledged. Edheliel dropped her head. It seemed the time finally had come for Estel's test.

"Bring in thy hand one Silmaril." She whispered. She returned her attention to the Council just as Legolas Thranduilion stepped forward.

"And you have my bow." He offered. Next, Gimli the Dwarf stood, smirking it seemed.

"And my axe." He rumbled. She felt a small smile pulled from her as she witnessed a look of unhappy resignation cross the Woodland Prince's features as the Dwarf took a place next to him. Then Boromir rose and approached Frodo slowly.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one." He said, "If this is indeed the will of the Council then Gondor will see it done."

And finally a cry and a rustle behind some bushes alerted everyone to the presence of one Samwise Gamgee as he leaped to stand at Frodo's side, ducking under the arm of an amused Estel.

"Here! Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" He said sternly, crossing his arms. Lord Elrond smiled wryly and leaned back in his chair.

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not." He said. Edheliel blinked in surprise as her hiding partners bounded from behind the pillars.

"Oi! We're coming to!" One of them shouted. Edheliel could barely contain her laughter at the look upon her father's face. It reminded her so much of the look he gave her brothers when they pulled some prank or other joke. Elladan and Elrohir would have loved these Hobbits.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" One of them shouted.

Frodo looked at them with such relief and happiness that she could only smile with him. The red-headed Hobbit was quick to follow his kinsman's words.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission . . . quest . . . _thing_." He stated. Edheliel pressed her forehead to the stone. That one would need a little _extra_ protecting. She looked upon the group again. They needed all the help they could get. The Hobbit who had comforted her turned to him with a dubious expression.

"Well that rules you out Pip." He stated. The now named Pip smiled and nodded for a moment before frowning at his friend.

"Nine Companions. So be it, you shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." Lord Elrond named them and Edheliel could practically see the weight settle onto their shoulders. Until . . .

"Great . . . Where are we going?"

She dipped her head, laughing silently, and turned down the corridor towards her rooms. She needed to prepare.

It had been two days and she had avoided those of the Fellowship as much as she could. She did not want keen eyes to guess her purpose. But now she stood beside her sister and Lindir in a dress the color of falling leaves, bearing a small and intricate circlet as they farewelled the Fellowship. But, she glanced at Arwen out of the corner of her eye. There was more sadness in her sister's hardened face than a mere farewell. She turned her sight to Estel but he steadfastly refused to look anywhere but at Lord Elrond. _What had happened between them?_ She thought hard but then her father spoke, drawing her from her musings.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will." His eyes moved among them. "Farewell, hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you." He bowed his head and extended his arms in the Elvish fashion of farewell and Edheliel and Arwen and the other Elves gathered matched him. Legolas Thranduilion responded in kind.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer." Gandalf's heavy voice prodded Frodo to take the lead. The Hobbit stepped outside the stone walls and looked each way. He and the Wizard exchanged a few words before the Fellowship passed through the gates. But Estel lingered, looking back to them. He nodded in farewell and was gone. Arwen bowed her head. Edheliel took a deep breath.

That night she tucked knives everywhere, a sheath in her right boot, at her hips, her long hunting knives in her quiver. And a small dagger hidden under the sleeve of her left wrist, just waiting to be summoned forth to deal death. She tied a small sack to belt as well and, after uncovering her hidden stash, filled it with lembas. She clasped her deep red cloak, checked her weapons, and looked at her reflection in the mirror. As ready as she would ever be. She paused in the doorway and looked back at her room. Would she even see it again? Shaking those thoughts from her head she closed the door and hurried to Arwen's chambers, knowing she didn't have much time before the Fellowship's trail would be lost.

She knocked and entered when Arwen consented. _"Muinthel?"_ She called. Her sister turned her head and furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Edheliel? Why are you dressed like this? What has happened?" Arwen asked anxiously. Edheliel crossed the room and sat beside her on the ledge of the window.

"Nothing Arwen only . . ." She hesitated. She could still go back to her room. She could still stay here, in Imladris, safe with her family. She shook her head. She had been taught better. "Estel has gone with Frodo."She answered. "And I must go as well." Arwen looked at her.

"First I lose Aragorn, now you wish to join him on a quest you may not return from." She whispered. Edheliel leant her head against Arwen's shoulder.

"Oh _muinthel_. I promise to you that I _will_ return." She smiled. "And as for Estel I promise to protect him from all dangers. Including himself." She whispered teasingly. She succeeded in winning a small smile from Arwen.

"I should go with you." She whispered. Edheliel straightened.

"Arwen. You must stay with Ada. He will need you. Elladan and Elrohir are off in the Wild. You must be here to guide and comfort him." Arwen dipped her head. "Besides, you would only slow me down!" She and Arwen laughed quietly and embraced tightly.

"Go then, before this chance slips away. Be quick. I will hold Ada as long as I can. Be safe. May the light of the Valar protect you." Arwen held her close and Edheliel breathed in her sister's sweet scent. Then she rose and left.

Edheliel pulled up her hood and stole into the shadows, "Forgive me Ada."

A large white hound left the gates of Imladris and vanished into the night.

The Fellowship made good time and were many miles from the borders of Rivendell when night fell. They made camp and huddled close for warmth as they dared not light any fire. Legolas and Aragorn took watch together, peering into the darkness around them. At the center sat Gimli, Gandalf, Boromir, and the Hobbits. To keep their spirits up Boromir spoke to them of the wonders of the White City.

"My father, Denethor, Steward of Gondor, has led the city well. By his order my men and I took back the river town of Osgiliath. My brother, Faramir, oh you would like him, was at my side though he prefers books and maps to swords."

"What is the city like?" Merry asked. Boromir smiled.

"It is beautiful. It gleams like a pearl, decorated with silver trumpets. It rises from the mountain and stands proud in the sunlight. Many days was I called back home by trumpets ringing clear and strong. The people there are happy and protected by Guardians of the Citadel. Children run through the streets with their mothers laughing and chasing after them. We hunt with the hounds on the moor . . . never have I been so happy as I have in the city I call my home." Was his answer. Gimli smiled.

"Aye, silver and pearl is all good and well but _my_ home is hewn from the earth itself. So great is the skill of the Dwarves our homes seem grown from the rock and stone. Great miners are we. Our halls are filled with gems and gold. Emeralds, rubies, diamonds. They sparkle in the light of our torches." He chuckled at Pippin's awed expression. "Oh yes and the crafts! Crowns, helms, armor, and the wee toys!"

"Old Bilbo gave me a Dwarven toy once!" Sam blurted.

"Aye, Bilbo is a friend to the Dwarves and often receives our gifts. It pleases me to hear that all Hobbit folk enjoy the crafts of the Dwarves!" Gimli told them of the Glittering Caves and more, the Hobbits, and even perhaps an Elven Prince, listening closely while Gandalf puffed on his pipe and smiled.

It wasn't until they reached the borders of Hollin that Legolas finally shared what he had been sensing for the past week or so. He approached Aragorn and Gandalf quietly.

"Something has been shadowing us." He murmured, eyes peering into the gray afternoon light. Aragorn's brow furrowed but he made no sign of anxiety so as not to alarm the Hobbits.

"Can you tell what it might be?" He asked lowly. Legolas shook his head slightly.

"I cannot."

"Does it bear us ill will?" Gandalf asked. Legolas shook his head again.

"I cannot tell. It has followed us for quite some time yet has made no move to attack us." He responded. Aragorn looked to Gandalf.

"Could it be Gollum?" He asked urgently. Legolas snapped his head and gazed intently at a shadow hidden in a copse some thirty feet away.

"It is here!"

Gandalf closed his eyes and opened them a moment later with a weary smile. "It would seem we have another member. Come out now, you said yourself – no use hiding any longer." A white snout emerged and was followed by the body of a large white hound. Legolas tightened his grip on his bow, drawing the string back slightly. He looked at Aragorn, taken aback, when the man cursed and approached the beast.

"Edheliel! What are you doing?!" He shouted. The rest of the Fellowship turned and noticed the beast. Pippin yelped and scrambled back while Boromir drew his sword, Gimli his axe. Gandalf chuckled and gestured for them to put away their weapons. The Fellowship could only stare as the wolf disappeared, a She-Elf taking its place. Legolas stared openmouthed at her. Her pale blonde hair was tucked into a tight braid that trailed to her hips. Her blue eyes reflected everything yet gave away nothing and her lips formed a small, serious smile. Aragorn fumed.

"I assume Lord Elrond did not know of your intent to follow us?" He asked. The She-Elf Edheliel said nothing. Aragorn cursed again. "Your brother's will skin me alive!" He shouted.

"Well then I suggest you not tell them Estel." She said. He glared at her and stalked back to the little fire pit that cooked the Fellowship's breakfast. There he sat and puffed his pipe. Gandalf shook his head and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I introduce Edheliel, daughter of Lord Elrond. Our newest companion." He chuckled. She smiled and approached the Hobbits. Boromir lifted his sword.

"What devilry is this? What are you?" He asked. Gandalf swatted the blade aside with his staff.

"She is an Elf Boromir. And an ally." He scolded. Boromir scowled and sheathed his sword. Edheliel stared coolly at the Man before approaching Frodo again.

"Hello again Frodo." She kneeled before him. "Will you allow me to join you on this quest? I offer my blade and my claws." She waited as he looked to Aragorn and then to Gandalf.

"I suppose I need all the help I can get my Lady." He replied. She smiled.

"Thank you Frodo."

"Hang on! You're that Elf that hid behind the pillar with me!" Pippin cried. Edheliel dipped her head and laughed as Aragorn's gaze narrowed. Soon enough they were moving again. And with Aragorn still angry with Edheliel the She-Elf approached Legolas.

"_Mae govannen Legolas Thranduilion."_ She murmured. The Woodland Prince stared long and hard at her before replying.

"_Mae govannen."_ He studied her and Edheliel held his gaze. "You are a daughter of Lord Elrond?"

"Yes. I was born during the Peace." She provided. Legolas nodded.

"I admit, I am glad to have one of my kinsman on this journey. That Dwarf seems to be trying his hardest to drive me mad." He smiled at her and she laughed. And as the day wore on the Hobbits peppered her with questions. It seemed they had never really spoken with an Elven Lady who was also, apparently, a warrior.

"So how old are you?"

"_Pippin!"_

"What?"

* * *

Aaaaaand that is Chapter 3 everybody! Edheliel has joined the Fellowship and the journey has finally begun! Stay tuned, I'll update again as soon as I can. Please review!


End file.
